


aquamarine

by thorkidumpster



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Pool Boy Thor, Rich Snobby Loki, Rough Sex, Swimming Pools, Unsafe Sex, loki is a little shit, lotion as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkidumpster/pseuds/thorkidumpster
Summary: Thor's made it through the whole summer without snapping, and he's determined not to let Loki get to him on his last day.(Spoiler: Loki does.)





	aquamarine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thoresque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoresque/gifts).



* * *

 

This is not what Thor signed up for when he took up cleaning pools as a summer job.

Well, that's not exactly true—being a hot-blooded guy, he'd had fantasies of babes lounging poolside, their bikinis tight on their ass and loose on their tits, plump and pretty by the shimmering blue water. One of his clients, Amora, was certainly fond of sunning herself topless when his day to clean rolled around.

And hey, Thor wasn't going to turn down free jerk-off material.

But at the same time, he knew those fantasies were just that. Cleaning pools was hard, mundane, sweaty work, but it was work nonetheless. The eye-candy was just a nice plus.

No, what Thor hadn't expected nor signed up for was _Loki_. Loki, the spoiled son of a lawyer who had that run of the place and treated the world like his own personal porno. Unlike Amora, who allowed and perhaps even thrilled in Thor's fugitive glances, Loki wanted Thor's full attention. Those dangerous eyes would follow him and Loki would lay out in nearly nothing, his barely existent modesty covered by a flimsy speedo or, in one daring episode, bunched up towel.

And the _demands_ , for the love of god. Loki was a little too used to having his life waited on by others.

“Bring me a bottle of water from the cooler.”

“Move the sunshade.”

“Rub lotion onto my back.”

That last one had made Thor's heart hiccup. Loki had been on his belly, and—it'd been the day he was sunning in only his towel. His bare, peachy-pink ass looked unbearably soft, a sweet contrast to the lean, shifting muscles in his back, and the perfect lead-in to long legs still padded with a touch of baby fat.

Thor had always heard that the Devil wasn't the ugly, pointed satyr, but the most beautiful man anyone had seen. And he never really believed it, until the day he met Loki Laufeyson.

But Loki had only been seventeen at the time and Thor was horny, not stupid.

And now, Thor is nearly free.

September has been a hot month and kept him in business for a few more weeks, but as the final days draw to a close and October looms, Thor's pulling the plug. This is his last day for the Laufeysons, and god, he both loves and hates it.

Thor pulls into the driveway, parking his truck around back next to the pool gate. It's an older model, to be sure, but Thor keeps her fixed up as nice as he can. Still, even with a fresh coat of paint on the old girl, she can't compare to Loki's luxury sports car gleaming by the garage.

As he lets himself into the pool area, Thor mutters a quick prayer that maybe Loki won't be there—maybe he'll be inside, studying, or out with friends, or—

_Tempt me not._

Loki lounges by the pool and Thor knows he's Fucked™. He's got on just a red little thing, teeny tiny, like he picked it up in the boy's clothing department. A neon red popsicle rests in his mouth, dripping its sticky syrup all over his hands, staining the skin. Those sly eyes track Thor as he readies his equipment.

Determined to remain aloof, but cordial, Thor nods a greeting. He _doesn't_ look as Loki drags his red, red tongue over the icy treat. He _doesn't_ look when Loki's lips wrap around the tip. He certainly _doesn't_ think about dragging that kid out of his pool chair and shoving a cock done his throat until he's crying and gagging.

Even if said kid is finally—

“You didn't come to my party last week,” Loki says with a sulk.

Thor side-eyes him. He starts to slowly scoop out the fallen golden leaves from the pool surface. Because yes, Loki had invited him—him, a man nearly ten years older than him, just trying to pay his way through the rest of college after some fits and starts—to a party full of high schoolers.

Good god, he practically felt Chris Hansen judging him when he got that invitation.

“Nope,” Thor replies, popping his 'p'.

“It was my birthday, you know.”

Thor nearly snorts at that. Of course he fucking knew—he was the one who spent nearly two hours the next day trying to fish out all the sparkling plastic ones and eights clogging the pool's filters, then another few hours cleaning the general pool area. Someone had thrown up in a glittery, unicorn float and guess who had to clean that? Oh right, _Thor did._  

Loki stares at him, obviously waiting for Thor to offer birthday congratulations, but Thor says nothing. He breathes in the clean scent of chlorine, deep, in and out. This is his last day. This will be his last semester in school. Breathe, breathe, it's not worth risking over some kid.

 _But how much risk is there?_ a silky voice that sounds a bit too much like Loki's to be coincidence whispers in his head. _He's legal..._

Breathe.

“It's pretty hot out. You should probably take your shirt off.”

He can feel Loki's eyes boring into him. Breathe. There's something almost meditative about raking his net across the top of the pool. Like those little Japanese sand gardens. Slow, even strokes—

_No, don't think about stroking!_

With an irritable huff, Loki slams his feet onto the concrete and gets out of his lounger. Thor listens to ever measure footfall as Loki's naked soles slap slap slap the wet pavement.

“Thor,” Loki says. “ _Thor_.”

“What?” Thor snaps. “I'm busy. Some of us have to work for a living.”

Loki points his popsicle at Thor's chest like a dagger. “You're being _rude_. My _dad_ pays you and—”

“Your dad pays me to clean the pool, kid. Nothing else.” He bats away the popsicle. “Watch where you're pointing that thing, that shit stains.”

For a moment, Loki just stares at him—then a strange expression crosses his face, something bitter and petulant. Before Thor can react, Loki stabs the cherry red popsicle into Thor's shirt, smearing the coloring all over.

“Oops,” Loki sneers. “I guess you'll have to take that off now.”

The last remnants of patience left in Thor snaps so clearly he can almost hear it. His hand shoots out and snatches Loki by the wrist, yanking him over to the plastic lawn table by the pool. Loki grunts when his chest is slammed onto the sun-hot surface, the popsicle falling from his hand to splatter onto the ground.

“Is this what you want?” Thor hisses, grabbing a handful of Loki's ass. “Is this what you fucking want, you brat?”

Loki's hips rise as Thor kneads the tender meat of his ass. The shorts are so skimpy that don't even cover the full swell of it, and it would take just the crook of his finger to push them aside and reveal Loki's little hole.

“Fucking finally,” Loki whines, wiggling down, trying to get more comfortable, but Thor holds him still with the other hand and really, Thor's liking this position. One hand groping a sweet ass, the other holding a bratty little shit in place.

“Look at you...”

Loki grumbles, fight harder against him. “That's what I've been _trying to get you to do_.”

“You think I haven't?” There's a sharp clap as Thor smacks his hand down on Loki's ass.

“Then why haven't you—”

“Shut up.” Giving in to temptation has never tasted so sweet, Thor thinks. “Let's see what you have here...” With a finger, Thor pulls aside the thin material covering what little modesty Loki has, exposing his pink, tight hole to the world.

“Thor...” Loki whines.

_Oh, fuck._

Thor's mouth might as well be the Sahara, and yet, it's watering, too, his heartbeat turning frantic as blood pools thickly into his crotch. He lets the pad of his thumb brush over the wrinkled flesh. Merciful god, he wants to _lick it_.

“Lube.” The word tumbles out of his mouth, harsh and gritty; a starving men begging for food. “Condom.”

“I don't...” Loki gasps. “I don't have any.”

“Neither?”

“No...”

Thor growls. “And how the hell did you expect me to fuck you?”

“I wanted—wanted to suck you off—” Loki's grinding his hips against the table, squirming, Thor thinks, in both arousal and shame to be so exposed, so open. “I wanted—”

“You're going to do more than suck me off.”

Thor casts a glance around, looking for anything—anything—that could be used to lube. He spies a bottle of sun lotion, promising a smooth, unscented finish, and snatches it up. Thor holds it in front of Loki's face.

“You see this, baby? See it? Guess where it's going.” The lid pops open with a loud snap. Immediately, that 'non-scented' scent wafts over his nose. “Every single time you rub this into your skin, you're going to remember me.”

Loki moans at that, heady, and surprisingly deep. “Fuck yesssss!”

Satisfied, Thor squirts a liberal amount all down Loki's crack. It comes out a thick white, like he's already been painted with semen. Thor bites his lip, unbelievably aroused by the sight.

The _thought_.

He fumbles with his zip and wrangles out his hard cock, balls and all, then lets it rest right on top of Loki's rump, admiring the pretty view of his red, angry dick against Loki's pale ass.

What a fucking picture.

Thor closes his eyes and swallows, pushing back the desire to take his phone out and take one. He's going to fuck his client's kid—he doesn't need evidence of that. He'll just have to remember this and jerk off to it for roughly forever.

“Any fucking day now,” Loki whines. “Whenever you feel like it. That'd be great.”

Snorting, Thor pinches his thigh. “No lube, no condom, you're just going to have to take it like this.” With a thumb, he pushes his dick down and slots it into Loki's slippery crack, groaning at the contrast of the cool lotion on his hot cock.

Thor presses Loki's cheeks around his cock, shuddering, and starts to fuck in earnest, right off the bat, his cock ducking in and out of bundle of swim fabric. From his angle, he can see the head of his cock pop out from the ass sandwich, and it's so, so good.

Loki, though, makes a frustrated sound. “But I want to be fucked! This doesn't feel like anything!”

“And I care?” Thor says, offhand. He squeezes a nice handful of Loki's ass. “Jerk off.”

Like he was waiting for permission, Loki drags his arm down and bullies the teensy shorts out of the way.

But the fabric's getting way too twisted up and stretched out and Thor finally snaps, “ _Fuck this_.” He gathers up the swim shorts and pulls until they rip apart and fall down around Loki's thighs.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, that was so hot,” Loki whines, his voice picking up in pitch, louder and louder to the point those privacy fences mean fuck-all. “Ah! Th—”

Thor crushes his hand against Loki's mouth, muffling his name but not stopping the wail Loki gives. Let the neighbors know Loki's getting fucked like the slut he is, but he's not going to ruin Thor's reputation in town while he does it.

Loki's cheeks have tensed to almost painful levels and sunscreen is shit lube, but Thor keeps driving in anyway, the slick wet sound of his balls smacking on Loki's skin is delicious. Loki's hand keeps a steady pace with him, jerking at his cock with the force and passion only a teenager can stand.

Loki huffs and shudders and cries, and there's a savage pleasure in taking the rich brat like this—fucking him, using him, but not the way he'd been angling for. Though Thor does feel a twinge of regret at not being able to ruin that pretty hole.

Thor bears down, trapping Loki with his bulk, hips pumping erratically as he chases his own orgasm. He can feel it, coiling hot and tight in his blood, ready to burst. Pre-cum is already dribbling all down the back of Loki's balls and right in the little dimples crowning his ass.

With a final grunt, Thor lets himself go, gritting his teeth as he unleashes a torrent of cum onto Loki's back. A particularly enthusiastic spurt reaches his shoulder blades. Loki's still going, panting so hard he might pass out, and Thor can't help himself—he reaches down and smears the cum and lube mixture onto Loki's hole, rubbing the pad of his finger hard until the tight, sweet furl lets just the tip in—

Then Loki's coming, Thor can feel it, as his hole pulses around his finger and Loki goes tense and still. For all his theatrics during the sex, Loki's orgasm is quiet, only the smallest strained gasp escaping.

Once he's sure Loki won't start going off again, Thor unclamps his hand and pats him on the rump. He's not... too sure what to say, not now, not as Loki lays on the table naked, hair a mess, and covered in his cum. The skin on his left hip is red, and Thor's nearly positive it's going to bruise.

A tight, panicky feeling rises in his chest.

Loki braces himself on his elbows and shimmies up, casting a look back at Thor. “Oh,” he says, disappointed. “You didn't take your shirt off.”

“Um. Look, kid,” Thor's palms itch like mad and he's all sprung up like a rabbit about to bolt. “I gotta... go.”

“Noooo,” Loki scowls. “No. Nope. Give me your number first.” He cocks his head. “And take your shirt off.”

“What—no. I'm ten years older than you, I'm not going to—”

“Give me your number,” Loki repeats. He stretches his back out, the cum on his skin glittering in the sunlight. “I want you to fuck me. Proper. So, give me your number.”

“Jesus Christ,” Thor huffs. But... he doesn't really have anything to lose, not anymore, and he stands to gain—well, that ass for one. And Loki looks so pretty covered in cum... “Fine. Okay. You shit.”

“Aha!” Loki cheers, and he's off like a shot to root around in a bag near his lounge chair. He sticks his tongue out when Thor mutters, _You keep that by the pool?_ “It's waterproof, shut up. Okay, tell me your number.”

“I thought you wanted me to shut up?” Thor snips, but rattles off his number. After a brief flurry of fingers, Thor's phone buzzes with, undoubtedly, a text from Loki. “Well... I'm just going to...” He motions towards the back gate. “Yeah.”

But Loki hooks a finger under the hem of his shirt and catches him. “Wait.” Slowly, Loki lifts the plain t-shirt. As the planes of Thor's abdomen come into view, Loki's eyes darken. His tarty little mouth widens—thinking, perhaps, of following Thor's dusky treasure trail and sucking down on his dick. By the time the shirt is up to Thor's collarbones, Loki's cock is plumping up again, eager like all teenage boys.

“Something for later,” Thor says, pushing the stained fabric back down. “If you're good.”

Loki just gulps, nods. “Until then, I guess...”

Thor shrugs, not too sure what to say or do, really. So he gathers up his equipment and hauls ass out of there. As he loads up his truck—so thankful he parked out of view from the street—his phone goes off again. It's a picture text from Loki: a picture of his open mouth, tongue laid flat and inviting, still dyed from the syrup of his lollipop.

Thor tosses his phone into the passenger seat with a groan. That boy is going to be _Trouble™_ , he can already tell.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> oh hey your friendly neighborhood porn writer checking in to remind you that sun lotion isn't lube, please don't do that XD
> 
> if you liked this fic, be sure to follow me on tumblr under the same name! you can find the fic post [here](https://thorkidumpster.tumblr.com/post/165877386992/aquamarine-warnings-for-age-difference-but-not) if you feel like throwing me a reblog :)


End file.
